


Ahrib

by Seaside_Rendezvous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaside_Rendezvous/pseuds/Seaside_Rendezvous
Summary: Fed up with the chaotic fakeness of Hollywood, Rami Malek withdraws all the money from his bank account and begins his journey to a new life in the shore of Walden Pond. There, he meets a beautiful woman whom he falls in love with, and they live a perfectly peaceful life together... but paradise can be lost and must be re claimed.





	Ahrib

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, COUPLE OF WARNINGS HERE: I talk about the relationship between Rami and Lucy as being completely fake and for PR purposes. If you don't like that, please head on out. My portrayal of Lucy is also not very kind, so please keep that in mind. Also, I'm putting this in BoRhap fandom because I will have the actors popping in and out, especially Joe, so not abusing the tag! (in my own personal opinion) Anyway, enjoy the fic!

The sun rises above Walden pond. It's slow, very slow, as if the sun were shy to come up, but as it gets larger and larger, and is its light reaches further and further through the water, it seems to grow more confident. Finally it hangs high above the pond, shedding it's inhibitions along with the gloominess of the night, bathing every inch of the world in its luminous glory. The sky goes from pitch black to baby blue, and the forest comes to life. Swallows begin to sing their morning songs; rabbits, badgers and other creatures scurry about, looking for food or friends to play with. A couple of deer saunter through the woods, its hooves barely making any noise as they step on the soft grass, journeying to the water. 

He awakes with the sun.

He steps outside and sits on a rocking chair on the porch. He surveys the beautiful landscape like a king upon his throne admiring his kingdom. He thinks the day will be lovely, there is not a cloud in the sky, and perhaps after his chores he will go for a swim in the pond.

He hears his name being carried by the wind.

_ Rami… Rami…  _

He recognizes the voice. Panic begins to set in.

_ Rami…  _

The woods are frantic. The ground begins to shake. The trees sway violently as if a very powerful wind was pulling them. Animals run to hide in their hedges.

"RAMI!"

Rami wakes up to Lucy shaking him. He looks around and blinks rapidly. He's no longer in the woods.

He's in a film festival somewhere in Europe.

His 'girlfriend' is mad at him. Again.

"I'm up next! And you better not fall asleep again and you better look fucking enthralled by what I'm saying!"

He smiles sarcastically, "of course, dear."

The host introduces her. His 'girlfriend' sheds away her annoyance and replaces it with a big fake smile. Rami hates her smile. 

***

"Of course you fucking fell asleep! I understand that you're jetlagged, but you could make an effort!" his publicist reproaches him. The panel is over, they're walking somewhere, Rami doesn't remember where. His mind is still in the woods. 

"I think it's about time we announce our breakup. Everyone is onto us anyway," his 'girlfriend' says airily.

"Who's onto us?" Rami asks.

"Everyone," she replies, checking her reflection in her compact mirror.

Rami doesn't press the matter further.

They walk around. Rami suddenly realizes he doesn't even need to be there. The usual string of self-hating thoughts begins to form.  _ What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I here? This is useless. I want to go home.  _

Rami glances down and sees that Lucy's heels are red. The skin near the edge of her sparkly flats is irritated and beginning to break. She keeps adjusting her socks. This gives Rami an idea.

"Wanna go to the hotel, get some more comfortable shoes?" He suggests. 

Lucy looks at him and blinks, like she'd forgotten he was there. "Well, alright."

His publicist is annoyed. She sighs, "fine, but make it quick. We have a tight schedule."

"Of course," Rami says with a fake smile of his own. He grabs Lucy's hand and takes her away.

On their way to the hotel, the paparazzi ambush them. They're yelling in Italian and English. Rami tries to calmly tell them that they're in a rush, but the paparazzi don't understand calm. They resemble a swarm of bees, angry and determined. Rami hears a clock toll in the distance. His publicist is going to kill them.

Rami grabs Lucy's hand and runs. The paparazzi scream behind him.

He gives them the finger and continues running.

***

His publicist yells at him for acting "childish and unprofessional." He wants to remind her that she's the one who pressured him into a fake relationship. Lucy's upset too, but she doesn't say anything… she has band aids on her heels. Rami helped her put them on.

They go through the schedule. Some sightseeing. Finally, they get to their hotel room. His publicist wouldn't let them get separate ones in case someone saw them.

Rami's laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with frescos of cherubs holding chains of flowers. He tries to recall the image of the woods… he thinks that if he falls asleep, maybe he'll wake up there and this will all be a nightmare.

Lucy steps out of the shower. She's wearing one of the white bathrobes. 

"Are you sleeping?" she asks.

"Yes," Rami replies, lacking the energy to be fake.

She sighs, "So… Morgan and I have been talking and we both think it's best to cut this short. It was fun while it lasted, but I think we should call it. Brad is a better match for me anyway."

Rami opens his eyes, "okay. When?"

"When we get back to London."

Rami lays still.

"Well, aren't you excited?"

"Not really," he says, and his mouth curls up a little bit. He feels pathetic.

A few moments of silence pass between them. Lucy stares at him like a child looking at a dead frog, wanting to understand. "You hate this," she says, "not just me, all of it. You hate all of it."

Rami's mouth curls up again, "I just don't know what happened. I used to love it but then… then it changed."

Lucy is quiet for a moment. Then she asks, softly, "what did you dream?"

"What?"

"When you fell asleep, at the panel… what did you dream?"

"I was in this cottage, in the middle of the woods. The sun had just come up. It was so… beautiful and peaceful," Rami says. He doesn't know if it's the alcohol or the jetlag, but the cherubs seem to be smiling at him. He smiles back.

Lucy's quiet, fidgeting.

Rami sits up and turns to her, "how did you know I dreamt?"

"Because that's the happiest I've ever seen you."

Rami lays back down. He wants to cry, but for some reason, he can't.

After what seems like an oddly long time, Lucy speaks up, "I can get you out of this, you know."

Rami looks at her. She seems human, almost for a second, "I'm serious. I can get you out of this, out of all this. I have something for you."

She then hands him an orange card.

Rami takes it, then looks back at her, "is this a joke?"

"What? No..."

"It for a mattress store. NewDawn Mattresses," Rami says, signaling the lines on the card. 

"That's just the front, you twat! They're not gonna call it: disappearing agency! Look, when we get back to London, call that number and ask for the NewDawn, 8-Inch, Memory Foam bed in a box, Adaptive Comfort Layers, Medium-Firm Feel, Queen. It's even written there, in the back."

Rami flipped the card over. There it was, in loopy handwriting. 

"What, like in Breaking Bad?"

"Essentially. It'll cost a fortune, too… almost half of what you've made. And it has to be paid in cash."

Rami looked at her. In the span of a few minutes, Lucy had become a completely different person.

"And what's in it for you?"

"I don't have to see your sorry face again. And I can play the worried girlfriend, heartbroken by the disappearance of her beloved boyfriend." 

And just like that, she was back.

"You don't have to do it, of course. But it's an option."

Rami sighed. He looked at the orange card. He thought back to the woods.

He felt like he was standing in the fork of a road… and he didn't know which path led where. 


End file.
